Temporary shaping of hairstyles for a lengthy period extending to a number of days generally requires the application of setting agents. Hair treatment agents, which are used for temporarily shaping the hair, therefore have an important role to play. Suitable agents for temporary shaping usually contain synthetic polymers and/or waxes as the setting agent. Agents for supporting a temporary shaping of keratin-containing fibers can be made up as hairspray, hair wax, hair gel or hair mousse, for instance.
The most important characteristic of an agent for temporarily shaping hair, also referred to below as a styling product, is in giving the fibers treated the strongest possible hold in the newly modeled form—i.e. a form into which the hair has been styled. This is referred to as a strong style hold or high degree of hold by the styling agent. Hairstyle hold is substantially determined by the type and quantity of the setting agent used, wherein, however, the further components of the styling product can also have an influence.
In addition to having a high degree of hold, styling products must meet a number of other requirements. This can be roughly divided into characteristics on the hair, characteristics of the specific formulation, for example characteristics of the mousse, the gel or the sprayed aerosol, and characteristics that relate to handling of the styling product, wherein the characteristics on the hair are of particular importance. Moisture resistance, low adhesion (tack) and a well-balanced conditioning effect should be mentioned in particular. Furthermore, a styling product should, as far as possible, be universally applicable to all hair types and mild on the hair and skin.
A plurality of synthetic polymers have already been developed as setting agents for use in styling products to meet the various requirements. The polymers can be classified into cationic, anionic, nonionic and amphoteric setting polymers. Ideally, the polymers, when applied to the hair, result in a polymer film which, on the one hand, gives the hairstyle a strong hold, but on the other hand is sufficiently flexible not to break when under stress. What are known as film plaques are formed if the polymer film is too brittle; these are residues which break off when the hair moves and give the impression that the user of such a styling product has dandruff. Similar problems arise when waxes are used as the setting agent in the styling product. If the styling product is a gel or a paste, the polymers should additionally possess thickening properties.
Known anionic polymers used in hair strengthening products are acrylate copolymers with two or more structural units. Certain copolymers of this kind with the INCI designation acrylates/steareth-20 methacrylate copolymer are described in European Patent EP 897 711 B1 as a component of hair cosmetic agents for temporarily shaping hair.
Further copolymers of this nature with the INCI designation acrylates/beheneth-25 methacrylate copolymer and the use thereof in cosmetic compositions for the temporary shaping of keratinous fibers are described in German application DE 10 2008 038 105 A1.
Furthermore, hydrophobically modified acrylate copolymers (INCI: acrylates copolymer (and) water) are commercially available and essentially act as thickening agents. The AquaStyle® SH-100 Polymer datasheet (Ashland Inc.) describes an acrylate copolymer of this kind and its use in combination with carbomers. Suitability for crystal-clear hair gels, good initial stiffness, moisture resistance and a long-term effect are described.
One problem addressed by the present disclosure would be to provide further suitable polymer combinations which are exemplified by good film-forming and/or setting characteristics, have a very high degree of hold without having to sacrifice flexibility, and good moisture resistance—particularly resistance to sweat and water—and additionally be suitable for the production of stably viscous and stably transparent cosmetic compositions. In particular, styling products currently available can be further improved in that a good combination of stiffness and high humidity curl retention is not always sufficiently ensured. The problem addressed by the present disclosure is therefore to provide styling products of this kind which, in particular, result in both good stiffness and good curl retention, in addition to the characteristics described above.